


Memories

by HollyGlow



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100th follower gift ficlet, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, adorableness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyGlow/pseuds/HollyGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS decides to take a break stranding Rose and the Doctor (ten) in space. So the Doctor shows Rose his 'gift shop'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift ficlet for my 100th follower on Tumbler: geronimotastic-y. She gave me the prompt of her OTP the 10th Doctor and Rose. So I wrote an adorable fluffy ficlet.
> 
> I'm not as up to date on Rose as I am say Eleven and Amy, so please don't be too hard on me!

                The TARDIS screeched to a halt, the Doctor dashed about the console grabbing his hair and looking over his glasses. His companion, Rose, looked on laughing as he did but the look on his face instantly wiping the smile from hers.

                                "What?" She demanded moving over.

                                "No! No, no, no!" He sighed rushing around and around the console, flicking levers and pushing buttons. "Why are you doing this?" He asked the TARDIS but the only response was the softening of the noises normally made during transit. They were suddenly surrounded by silence. "Not now!"

                                "What is it?" Her alarm clear on her face Rose finally moved forward to try to help.

                                "It's going into a brief stasis. It does it sometimes." His face fell and he sighed, running his hand over his face. "Every so often the TARDIS needs to rest, so she just stops. We're in space and there's no going anywhere for awhile." He sighed and leaned back against the railing, crossing his arms and glaring at the console. He conveniently left out that the TARDIS hadn't done this for any other companion in a long time. He mused for a moment over what might be looming ahead of them before turning back to Rose. "Right then I guess we'll just have to explore inside." He laughed.

                                "Inside?" She was laughing too but not sure why.

                                "Of course. She's full of rooms. Come on then, I think I know just what to show you." He grinned and she couldn't resist. He held out his hand and she took it, giggling as he lead her through the passage way and deeper into the belly of the beast.

                They chattered away about their last adventure until they reached a door that was made of opaque glass. He grinned and pushed it open letting her through first before walking in behind her. The room had shelves lines with items that seemed to be from all over the universe. They were all set on displays, like a miniature gift shop. Each item held some significance for him and he laughed as she pointed out things she recognized. She wandered through looking at the items and occasionally pausing to glance back at him, a warm smile on her face. He watched her in amazement as she carefully examined each item, sometimes asking him for a story which he readily provided. She went on and on, laughing with him and coming over to comfort him when an item reminded him of a companion long since gone. He heard a strange noise from her and walked over to find her giggling herself silly as she picked up a plastic mannequin arm.

                                "Didn't this melt?" She demanded, her smile wide and bright.

                                "I had it replaced."

                                "You replaced a killer arm?" She tilted her head, giving him a clear look.

                                "It's a memento, Rose Tyler. Like everything in this room. Of all the people who've come into my life. There will be more for you, I have a whole room ready. Don't you worry, we're just getting started." He laughed turning to look at her. They paused, just as they had done so many times before. Only one movement would bring them together the way they both wanted to, but as always they turned away from it. She grinned and poked him with the arm.

                                "You're mad you know."

                                "Oh come on, it's perfectly armless." His grin hitched wide and he stared until she started laughing again. The two of them falling against each other as they continued to giggle for a long time. They finally stopped and just stood there in the silence for a long moment. Just as they began to consider closing the gap again the TARDIS began to make noise again. He shrugged, grinning stupidly at her as she moved. She put the arm back on the shelf gently, taking a moment to cherish the memory before turning back. He held out his hand waiting until she took it, the two of them walking side by side to find out what journey awaited them this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome.


End file.
